Airplanes
by Tsukineko-san
Summary: Luffy and Ace have grown appart in highschool so Ace brough up a jinx. They both throw airplannes out of the window with their wishes on it and hope for the best. AceLu. May have a bit of lemon later, but i might change my mind. I dont own One Piece.
1. Chapter 1

If wishes could come true…then will my come true? If I tell God about my wish…will it come true? If I tell the wind my wish…will it come true? I have been here on the balcony wondering that for the past 20 minutes. Lunch hour had just started and I had a lot of time to think about it. I looked down to see from where the racket was coming from. It was Luffy with his friends. They were heading for the sakura tree. Luffy had climbed onto Sanji and was begging for food while Sanji was protecting a huge basket of food. The Zoro guy was yawning while a crowd of girls behind them were chatting about girl stuff. There were so many people with them, each carrying 2 baskets of food. There was that pink haired girl who seemed to have the same appetite as Luffy because she was eating like no tomorrow. Everyone was laughing.

"Worried?" Marco blew out cigarette smoke as he looked towards Ace.

"No, not at all. Why?" Ace turned around to face the bored-out-as-hell face.

"You sure look at your little brother a lot these days" He puffed off some more cigarette smoke. Behind them were all of their other friends who were eating lunch in the empty classroom while chatting away.

"N-no I don't" Ace stuttered as he looked the other way. But Marco was right. Since high school started Luffy and Ace had gone apart. They still talked to each other of course at school and at home but it was different than before. Before Luffy talked to Ace all the time and he told him stories that happened at school and how he made a new friend again, but now Luffy talked to Ace about less things. Ace sighed. Then he turned around to Marco who was making a face that shouted 'I was right'.

"Fine!" Ace admitted finally.

"So what might be the problem?" Marco sure looked ready on the other hand.

"Luffy feels so far away"

"He kinda is, that sakura tree is not so near" Marco mocked. Ace turned around and growled.

"How come?"

"I don't know, it seems like we talk a lot less and we don't share stuff with each other as much" Marco chuckled.

"It called privacy"

"He is just simply growing up. He is still childish but he is growing up. He isn't a kid anymore" Marco twisted the cigarette butt on the ground.

"I don't want him to grow up then" Ace said with a frown.

"Pftttttt that is not something that you decide" Izuo hung his arm over Ace. But he simply pouted.

"Ace that you?" Luffy poked his head out of the kitchen with a sausage in his mouth.

"Yup it's me, and that's my sausage" Ace said as he hurried over before Luffy ate everything. They ate in peace and once they were finished Luffy was ready to go back to his room.

"Luffy remember that story about the airplanes?"

"Yup, when you write your wish on an airplane and your name and you send it flying to the sky it will come true" Luffy held himself in his tracks. Then Ace took out two paper sheets and he passed a red one to Luffy. He had an orange one in his hand. He also passed him a pen and started to write his own wish. Luffy scribbled something fast and he stated to fold the airplane. But he didn't know how to.

"Here let me help you." Ace said as he moved forward and behind Luffy. He was basically hugging him. Luffy blushed from the skin contact that was made through their hands. He could feel his older brother breathe on his neck that sent prickles down his back. He did not even notice when Ace was done with the plane. They both went next to the window and threw them out.

"Do you think my wish will come true?" Luffy questioned the freckled man.

"You sent it so it should already be working" Ace grinned. Luffy just looked sadly at the sky and then looked at Ace and grinned as well. He leaped off the window frame and went back to his room.

"It sure seems like mine is working" Ace said as he kept on thinking on what Luffy could have put as his wish.

"Even if the wind takes it, it will never come true" Luffy whispered as he continued to look at the sky from his window. He smiled sadly as he let himself indulge in thoughts.

** This is a new fic that i just wrote after posting my second chapter of "Stars****". Please enjoy and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy had been sitting on his window porch for two hours now. There has been nothing happening or changing during these two hours. Luffy had been hoping for some kind of a miracle to appear and grant him his wish. Apparently nothing happened. Luffy knew that because his wish was only one single word and it was the thing he wanted most in this world. Something he wanted to have since he started high school. He whispered to himself 'I told you so" but he had repeated that line over and over for the past 2 hours. At that moment Ace barged inside his room.

"Luffy you hungry?" Ace asked as he gulped sown a sandwich.

"Yeah, a bit, I will come in a minute" Luffy said without looking at him, he was too busy looking at the two birds that were fighting and biting each other. It was an interesting fight so far. Ace just exhaled and came inside the room and seated himself next to Luffy on the window frame.

"Are you worried about your airplane?" Ace said while licking his fingers.

"Uhh, no, nope, not at all" Luffy said while looking to his sides. He was so easy to figure out.

"So what did you wish for? Which brand of smoked turkey?" Ace said while chuckling. Did he think that Luffy would put meat before anything?

"If I tell you it won't come true" Luffy said while grinning.

"What did you wish for Ace?"

"Mine was kind of like a list, lots and lots of stuff" Luffy's eyes perked up as he looked at Ace. He wondered if among those things there was the same thing he wanted. He then smiled and looked at the sky. His eyes got lost inside the clouds and the brilliant blue colour. The wind picked up his hair and ruffled it while he was still staring at the sky blindly with a smile on his face. Ace's face flushed and he put a hand on his face to somehow hide his increasing blush. Luffy looked so damn cute! He wanted to hit himself for thinking about his brother like this at moments. Yet he couldn't help it, Luffy's beautiful smile, his curious full of excitement brown eyes, his black hair bending in the wind and dancing around his face and his cute petite figure were all to die for. He mentally punched himself and made a mental note to ask Marco for an advice about this problem. Luffy snapped back to reality and faced his older brother. Then he tilted his head to the right like a dog would. Ace blushed even more.

"W-well I will go and eat now" He stuttered as he got up and was about to go as his hand was grabbed by his younger brother.

" I am coming too" He said while his face became slightly pinkish. In one leap he was on Ace's back and was going on a piggy-back ride. Both of them with flushed faces walked out of the room to the kitchen.

The next morning both of them headed off to school, Luffy going first because Zoro was already waiting for him. Sometimes Ace worried about that guy, he better not make any suspicious moves towards Luffy or else Ace will give him The Fist of Love. A new technique he learned from Gramps last time he visited and got to feel it himself. Ace jumped from the sound of his mobile receiving a call- from Marco.

"Zoro what did you have for breakfast?" Luffy continued to leap the way.

"Beer" Zoro said plainly as he continued walking.

"That stuff is bitter!" Luffy made a discussed face as he thought about the last time that Zoro gave him some beer. His system did not handle it too well.

~Lunchtime~

"Alright today we are going to have sausages for the male savages and tamagoyaki for the beautiful ladies~" Sanji announced with his voice doing a dramatic change in deepness in the middle of his sentence. Luffy couldn't wait to taste his much needed lunch. And that is when he saw –from the corner of his eye- an orange airplane in a bush near the school. His eyes widened and he stared at it for good few seconds letting his brain absorb the information. After that was done he dashed for the door and for the bush outside. Everyone looked surprise that Savage #1 left the classroom without going all black hole on everyone's lunch. Luffy kept running and running up until he reached the bush. He stopped to fill his lungs with air once more before he took the orange airplane and he dashed for behind the school. Once he was there he started shaking while holding the beaten up airplane. He wanted to look but at the same time he had second thoughts. He bit his lip and forced his hands to open the paper. He stared at it for a minute and then let the paper fall down out of his hands. He slid down the wall as he kept on repeating all of the wishes in his head. None of them what he expected.  
1. To be stronger.  
2. To be able to talk to Luffy more.

3. To get the girls to look at me, especially Class 3 D's Marina.

4. To eat lots of food.

5. To get better grades  
Ace

Luffy stared at the paper and he agonized over how stupid he had been. He had gotten a little bit of hope and while planning not to stick to it at all he ended up _expecting_ it to happen. He bit his lip up until it drew blood. He needed to find his airplanes as fast as possible and get rid of it. He didn't want the wish to happen anymore since it won't be given back. He just stared at the airplane and started cursing himself.

"I told you so" He repeated to himself again.

It was after school and Luffy was in hurry to leave, not that it was unnatural. He was the first out of the door and started running to go outside and search. God knows where the airplane could be now, it might be inside a lake or in another country or in a sewage system. The chances of finding it were pretty slim. But Luffy's least favourite word is 'give up', right after 'there is no food'. Zoro came behind him to help him and to make sure that Luffy would not trip or something.

"So a red paper airplane?" Zoro questioned while searching through bushes and looking over the river. Luffy was on top of a tree and was looking around.

"Yup" He said while still desperately looking around.

"You always search for the weirdest stuff I swear." Zoro said while starting to walk towards a big bush.

"Yup" Luffy kept on replaying with one word since they had gone out of school. That gave Zoro the hint that it was something very important.

"Ace!" Thatch screamed as he jumped in the air and towards Ace. The freckled man's face was priceless.

"WAHHH!" Ace said while Thatch body slammed him. They needed a while to get out of the position for Ace to notice that his keys were gone.

"Ahhh! Where did they land?" Ace said while starting to search around himself. Thatch said his sorry while helping Ace find them. Ace looked around and around but could not find them. He decided to go look in a bush to see if maybe they had landed in there. While he approached he saw something. It was red. He decided to pull on it and it turned out to be an airplane. Luffy's airplane. Ace shook with excitement. Only one saying kept on playing in his mind and that was not a saying that a responsible older brother would have in his head. It went like this- "_Finders keepers, losers weepers" _He chuckled to himself as he started to open up the airplane. He stopped midway thinking of what it might be written inside. He kinda felt sad that Luffy would not write anything about him. NO! No he did not. He did not expect Luffy to write anything about him. He probably wrote meat down or something. He should not get hope, any kind of hope. Then he exhaled and opened the plane in one swift motion. He kept his eyes shut not entirely sure if he wanted to look or not. But damn he opened up his eyes because curiosity was killing him.

ACE  
Luffy

Ace just stared at the paper blankly. He turned it over to see if he didn't write anything on the other side but he did not. All there was written was that? He did not believe it. All there was his name. And nothing else. All Luffy wanted was Ace? No ham, no meat no food? Just Ace? Just him? He didn't get it, how could Luffy want him? That was impossible, there was no way that Luffy felt anything for Ace did he?

"Yoi, I found your keys" Marco came behind him and Ace quickly folded the paper back to an airplane. He thanked Marco and he walked the way home with his head full of thoughts about Luffy. He came home and found that his little brother had not come home yet. He sat on the sofa and he waited. After about a half an hour Luffy came home with mud and dirt all over him. He came to me and he handed me an orange airplane.

"I found it in the school yard" Luffy said quietly. It was Ace's turn to hand him what he found.

"I found yours too" He said as he handed it to him. Luffy's eyes widened and he grabbed the airplane out of Ace's hands. He looked at it with relief that he finally found it. Ace opened his mouth to talk but Luffy interrupted him by ripping his airplane. He made it into pieces and then he stuffed all of those pieces in his mouth. Anger boiling through his veins he started to chew. Ace just looked at him wide eyed.

"Lu-Luffy what are you-"He wanted to say something but he couldn't find the words. Luffy chewed and swallowed hard. He was panting and tears were streaming down his cheeks. He made a dash for his room but Ace grabbed his arm.

"Let me go!" Luffy screamed as he started to sob. Ace did not let go and he brought his little brother closer to himself. Luffy tried to brake free but his brother was way stronger than him.

"Luffy…" Ace began as he hugged the raven and patted his back. Then he picked him with on his bottom and one on his back. Luffy now tangled both his feet and arms onto Ace as he kept on screaming for him to let him go. Ace stayed silent for a while and just patted his back while repeating a worthless apology. Once Luffy was calm Ace took his face in both of his palms. He made his little brother look straight at him.

"So I am all you want?" He asked while looking at Luffy who adverted eye contact which made Ace bring one hand under his chin and pick it up. Luffy still did not make eye contact so Ace's grip on his jaw tightened.

"Answer me" Ace commanded.

"No! You are wrong now let me go!" Luffy yelled while still struggling with Ace now holding his both hands down with one hand.

"Liar, I read your wish" The freckled man said more harshly.

"I am not a liar, and don't peak into my personal things!" Luffy was still struggling and new tears were starting to appear. Not long after that they started to stream down his cheeks once again. Ace's tongue darted right out and licked the salty liquid away.

"Answer me" He commanded again.

"Yeah! That's right! Now let me go my hands hurt!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I AMMMM SOOOOOO SORRY GUYS!** I've just had so much to do even though that's not an excuse. I've had so much trouble with homework and now I got my report card and there is only disappointment. I cant even pass 70s, and I have been depressed lately since my parents have been screaming at me all the time that I don't study enough even though I spend all my time studying. And I've just been so tired lately, the rings under my eyes have been doubling every day, and I have started a new diet, since all the other ones were fails or I did not keep them. For some reason my summer was awesome and my new school year is getting shittier and shittier by the second. Well anyways now that I have taken that off my chest, I can stop whining and start the goddamn overly late story. If this was a project due for school, I would have got a zero 3 months ago. Well let's get this funky shit started!

~~~~~~~~~~Airplanes~~~~~~~ Future scenes may contain **yaoi**, and shit that's not for little kiddies~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Since the day that I found the red airplane a lot of stuff happened. A lot of stuff regarding school, a lot of stuff regarding my friends, a lot of stuff regarding Gramps. But nothing about Luffy, we still go by usual schedule, good morning's, good bye's, dinner talk and studying help. Nothing else.

"I am pretty sure that Ace would love to answer this question for all of us, right Ace?" I looked away from the math textbook equation that I had been staring at for about the whole period. I looked to the board to find a rather big math question written on the board. I faced the teacher who was waiting for me, unlike my classmates since whenever the teacher asks somebody to answer her questions it is always somebody who cannot answer them. I just smirked at her and answered in a mocking kind of tone that was not as rude but on the borderline to getting a detention.

"B= -17" The class was silent for 2 seconds before everybody started either holding back their laughs or for the rude kids- they just laughed out loud with no shame. The teachers face went to a tertiary red. She wrote out the answer on the board and threw the chalk at a dumb kid who was laughing and hitting the desk with his fists. I felt good, I wanted to destroy something right then and there, and I wanted everyone to see me do it. Lately that is how I've been feeling, acting weirdly and wanting to destroy something so badly, what the hell is wrong.

OO

"Ne, ne Luffy" Lunch was my favourite subject, and I usually don't pay attention to people when that subject has began. But I decided to look at Marina who has been following me since last week.

"Wut- do yoh whunth?" I spoke with a full mouth to her.

"Ne, ne Luffy-chan you are brothers with Ace-kun right?" She asked while smirking with a blush and putting her hair behind her ear like a girl does while flirting with a guy.

"No shit, you stupid?" I managed to swallow in time before I answered her. Today was not such a good day. I woke up with a headache and there was not enough food in the fridge and Ace was already out. It was a crappy day, and on crappy days I usually don't go to classes. And this girl Marina, what the hell did she want?

"I am just making sure 3 So Luffy-chan, can you do me a favor?" She starred at me with seductive eyes, and then she proceeded to lick her lips and to push her arms together so that she could make her D-cups look even more exaggerated.

"Yeah, sure" I figured out from since I was little that the faster you agree with someone, the faster they would leave you alone. And that is what I wanted, I wanted to be left alone so that I could eat until I can't fit anything in my body anymore.

"That is superb! Thanks a lot bunny-rabbit 3" She gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I want you to tell Ace-kun to meet me after school behind the building!" She then jumped up and left. Shit, if it was that easy to get rid of her I would have done so last week. Well whatever, she can confess to Ace or whatever. Not like I care. Its not like he is dating me anyways, it is not like that at all really. On the day he found my red airplane everything just happened because of the mood- the kiss for starters and then the movements made towards the bed, how I was thrown on the bed and I was savaged, the wet hot and sticky atmosphere was suffocating, I felt like I would melt if the temperature increased even more. And yet, nothing. The next day I was excited about how we will greet each other and how we will walk to school together blushing like we never walked together. But I was wrong once again- we woke up and Ace pretended that nothing happened, so I went by his lead too, I wonder even now, what the hell was done to my confession for him?

Did he forget all about it? Did he ignore it? He isn't interested into something more than friends with benefits? He doesn't want to date a guy?

Questions like that made my brain explode.

OO

"So then I was like "So why didn't you kiss her" and he was all like "Cause I cant you idiot!" ahahahah it was so funny!" My arms hang from the window and my chin was on the window frame. Pure boredom, with no artificial colours or flavors added. I had a headache for some reason too. And apparently 3rd and 4th period were self study classes, but we all knew that it was just an excuse because our 3rd period science teacher was dating our 4th period English teacher and they were probably ordering ice cream at an ice cream parlor on their date right now. There were no what-so-ever supervisors in our wing of the school, which was the reason why Marco was in the same position as me at the window smoking. I just starred at his smoke traveling off into the distance, after a while I got annoyed but there was nothing to do so I cooled down again- just like a minute ago. I stretched my hand out in front of Marco. He just looked at me and rolled his eyes while handing me a cigarette.

"Go eat some candy you immature human being" He said in a monotone while rocking his shoulders back and forth.

"Unicorns are amazing, they poop rainbows"

"…should I be worried about your mental state?" He questioned me while blowing of another misty cloud of nicotine from his lips.

"I want to see Red-Riding Hood get raped by the wolf" The cigarette was now hanging from my lips loosely, my mind was savoring the high that was produced by the drug. I didn't even know what the hell I was talking about, I was just blabbing away some random shit that may or may not have been on my mind.

"Well, I have a feeling that the Red-Riding Hood loves meat"

"PFFTTTT- W-W-W-Wha-What!?" Bastard, I was just getting comfortable with the atmosphere when you just have to ruin it. Why the hell is he mixing Luffy with all of this?! The only person that I wanted to take out of my mind has officially returned now. Thanks to Mr. Chimney.

"Lately you two don't communicate, and you usually talk a lot. Not that it's any of my business but whatever happened I have a feeling that you have at least 70% of the fault"

"What the hell! Why is it always that I am at fault no matter what it is!? Seriously I have gotten sick and tired of all of this; my mind can't take anymore of this shit. I need to cool off- maybe I will hire a **pro****stitu****te** or something, just as long as _I have sex with someone_ I will be able to revive back as Mr. Handsome for sure!"

"Umm…..Ace there is someone looking for you" Izuo interrupted my objection to Marco. I was already pissed so I glared at whoever was behind Izuo. The guy finally came out of his hiding spot and I found out that it was none other than Luffy who we were talking about just now. Oh, fuck. Did he hear what I just said? If he did, oh fucking god if he did hear what I just said it will sound as if I had used him as a sec toy a month ago. Fuck, that was totally not it- Luffy was no toy, I am still confused about what happened that time but I am sure that it was not just the move of things because of the mood.

"Luffy…." He didn't even blink while I said that. At first his reaction was shocked kind of and then it turned into a sadder kind of look. After that it just grew numb and uninterested.

"Meet me after school behind the building" With that said he left the classroom. I tried to call out to him but I was unable to grab his hand fast enough and he escaped through the door with just a slow walking pace. But before he exited the door he stopped for a bit to hear something. Those were the same guys that were talking about why someone didn't kiss a girl or whatever.

"Like I said she is hot"

"So why not ask her out then? If you are not gonna then I will!"

"No way, how can I just her out!? She is my sister goddamn it! It was just the turn of thing that I happened to enter the bathroom while she was showering. True maybe some stuff happened, but it's seriously _gross_ now that I think about it, _siblings can't just be together like that, sex or whatever the fact that one doesn't like the other or that one can't be with the other still remains!_" After that stop Luffy basically darted out of the door, but no one saw it as strange and didn't stare at him. The guy that made that comment finished it.

"If you decide to ignore that fact and if you are able to not even care about it, then you are truly strong" Damn Luffy didn't have to hear all that. I wonder if it hurt him, but it shouldn't right? I mean true we did sleep together and our situation is similar to that guy's but that doesn't mean that the same rules apply to us. In fact if we actually faced each other, we could get this mess cleared up in no time. And after school is perfect timing.

OO

I ran. I didn't know what else to do, so I ran and ran up until I reached Sanji at the home economics practicing his cooking. I was so lost so didn't even look at him, all I did was run up to him and hug him tightly. He dropped the pan in the sink that he was trying to wash and looked at me and my pitiful state.

"Whoa there. What happened?" He tried to lift my head up but I refused.

"Look at me, look at me Luffy" He placed his hand under my chin and tried to calm me down with whispering things into my ear. He then hugged me and nuzzled my hair while I gradually calmed down to his touch. Sanji had a miracle touch you see, no matter how upset I am, he would always calm me down with his hands and his voice. So whenever I was upset I would always go to him, and he would always make me feel better.

"Do you want to eat something?"

"No"

"K" He kept on petting my head over and over as if he was petting a dog, Nami's dog- _Alexander_. I chuckled at myself for that, see didn't I tell you, Sanji did miracles.

"Are you fine by yourself from here on?" He asked me while unleashing me from his hug and placing his hand on my head.

"Probably"

"Don't mess with me you jackass!" He then smirked while ruffling my hair.

"I am fine now, but I will skip class, just because I can- see ya Sanji" I waved at him after being hugged for what seemed like 3 years.

"Get the hell outta here!" He said with his back to me and his hand rose up as a bye. He was going to go back to what he was doing; washing the dishes didn't seem so much fun though.

"Oh yeah Sanji" I called out.

"Hmm?" Sanji turned his head sideways to face me.

"Thanks" I gave him the best wide toothed grin I could manage.

-Out of nowhere Zoro pops up when Luffy leaves-

"Your face is still red, shitty cook" I _informed_ him.

"Get the hell out my territory you single brain celled muscle algae!" Wow, you can just taste the difference in feelings from Luffy the buffoon to me.

"You still like that glutton?" Silence was all there was given. I sipped some Aloe Vera Juice while starring at him waiting.

"You know, he likes Ace" The blonde grabbed a knife and punctured the countertop right next to my hand.

"It's none of your business!"

"Luffy is my friend. I am concerned when a pervert like you likes him" I said with a monotone. What the hell was it that I was expecting?

"Get the hell out!" He said while throwing a knife right next to my face.

"Tell me"

"I like him okay, my business, now get the _hell_ out!" Another knife followed.

"What is it that you like about him?" Annoyance was getting the better of me fast.

"He is fragile and adorable just like a lady" Sanji turned back with a slight blush. "I always…..look at him". At that time I grabbed the two knives beside my head and crashed them right next to the other knife on the countertop.

"Can't I get you to somehow look at me?"

OO

Take my give your fanfiction to be beated by a strange weirdo. I gave my ff to be betaed by thsi girl and after a month of no responce i got suspicious and pmed her and this is what i get "Who the hell are you? If you dont stop pming me and praying me to give you my fanfictions i will contact the mods to suspend your account. Stop lying and saying that you gave me your story, sit on your ass and actually write a truthfull fanfic for once" -_-' f u bitch. So i am very sorry about that but there really isnt much that i can do. I gave her all my other fanfics too and now imma gonna have to rewrite all of them again, and i have to squeeze them in my tight schedule. Well i am sorry and i hopy you enjoy this chapter! Kissies, Huggies to my perverted little kittens!

_~Tsukineko-san_


	4. Chapter 4 I ain't dead yet!

Each and every sound echoed in my ears, though it didn't have enough power to reach my brain. I relaxed in the soft pillow behind my head as I looked up to the ceiling. The smooth texture of it was so intriguing, the way it spread over my head until it reached an end and creased down behind my bed frame. I grabbed the side of my head as I raised the volume on my phone, making it possible so that sound was heard from outside the apartment. A sight slid its way out of my lips as I turned to my side eyeing my backpack. A groan followed then and I pulled the headphones off my ears, throwing them beside me on the mattress. 'What is Ace doing?', 'What did that girl tell him?', 'When is he coming back home?'. I turned on my stomach still eyeing my backpack, as if I haven't seen it for half the school year. Whether it was boredom or restlessness it was undefinable- but I couldn't stay in one place. Whining as I turned around once again to face the ceiling with my upper half, I kept my gaze steady on the smoothness and texture. Oh how smooth it was- like it was making fun of me.

_Currently behind a certain school building_

"Yes…"

"Right, so now that we have met you can go ahead and ask me" Ace questioned the girl in place of his younger sibling. He had come here solely for the purpose of meeting Luffy and depending on the flow of things he might as well get some things cleared up and explained. But _this_ is not what he expected…at all. A girl with inappropriate attire, lots, and I mean _lots_, of lip gloss on and it seemed like she had a layer of fake skin over her face; a perfect, spotless and very fair coloured layer of fake skin might he add. The attention grabbing girl quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Where's Luffy?" Her mouth visibly dropped. 'Sorry ain't in the mood for dealing with sluts' is what Ace thought at the sign.

"Huh?! That human vacuum? Fuck if I know! Anyways back to the main subject, moi, focus boy FOCUS!" The girl with the snarling-like expression informed Ace as she huffed and fixed her posture (which was slightly bended- to straight) while doing a hair flip. There was a twitch under the older D's left eye that was informing the obvious- fucking bitch.

"I came here for my brother" He clarified while giving the narcissist a glare that basically spoke out loud 'I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOU'.

"I told your migget of a brother to inform you that _I_ wanted to meet with you!" She exaggerated the second I as she huffed and parted her lips rudely. Well then, Ace didn't have anything else to do here, especially with that blond. As concluded in his thoughts he turned on his heel and started to walk the path he came.

"Ah! Wait, wait! Where the hell are you going!?" The raven groaned as he slowed down his pace. He looked back at the girl with an already forming headache.

"Luffy ain't here so there is no reason for me to stay." He said plainly as he began to walk again. The blondie was left with a fish like gaping mouth.

"What the fuck do you mean there is no reason to stay? You prick, look at me- I am frickin' here and plus I called you here to talk!" The girl put her hands on her hips and stated in as a matter of fact tone.

"You have something to say to me?"

"Damn right I do!"

"Oh you do now, don't you. Well I don't wanna hear anything more from you." Ace pretended to slat imaginary flies near his side.

"Listen! I want you to ask me out!" Ace stopped his mechanism at that sentence and turned towards the blondie with a WTF face.

"What? I can't ask you out since I am too good for that and plus it's the guy who asks the girl out in the first place, so yeah!" Ace visibly face palmed as he glared at the whore who was taking away precious time.

"Well I am bi so those rules don't apply to me."

"Ewww! Why in the name of God would you fuck a guy!? It's totally gross seeing two penises in one bed and why the hell would you rather looking at a hairy man's chest instead of a girl's?! Big boobs are better than a freaking flat muscle chest!" The older D clenched his teeth as he decided how he would much rather be at home relaxing.

"Homophobes are very few these days; I didn't expect to see a dog faced one to boot." Ace chuckled as he started walking.

"I have a crush already, but even if I didn't I would rather die than ask an ugly bitch like you out." Ace waved to the idiot behind him as he ever so slightly started speeding up his pace. All of a sudden a new quite interesting idea planted itself in his mind and once ideas came they stuck for quite a while. Usually long enough to make you go berserk and to comply with whatever you wanted to do. He ended up running to his locker and then dashing towards the fields that led to his apartment.

``XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxX

The sound of the door being slammed opened and then slammed shut made Luffy jump out of his bed. It had to be Ace –he was an hour and a half late after all. From where he sat Luffy could see the mess of black hair that was squatting down to untie his shoes. His heart was ramming in his rib cage like never before. Just the sight of that person Luffy was ready to go crazy with need. He licked his lips as he want under the covers of his bed trying to turn his back onto his shameful desires. He almost gasped when the door to his room squeaked as it was creaked wider of someone to get in. He started chewing on his lower lip when he started to hear the shallow breaths of his brother as he tried to breathe. He could clearly see through his mind's eye the rising and falling of the muscular chest. He gulped and continued to chew on his lower lip.

"Luffy, sorry I am late" The gentle voice said but there was a certain edge to it which Luffy couldn't put his finger on.

"We need to talk" Ahh, yes I see now- its eagerness.

"Talk about what happened…" His voice trailed off gently like it was cooing him to get up and look at him.

"What happened?" Luffy gulped the already threating to fall tears out of his tear ducts, which didn't really work as planned. He couldn't see anything in front of him- it was blurry due to the tears.

"Luffy…_can_ we talk about that night" The already rolling down his cheeks tears were pooling at the pillow and the curve of his collar bone- due to him lying on to his side with is back towards his older brother.

"_**NO**_." It was a simple replay with as much depth applied to it as possible in Luffy's current situation. A sigh was heard behind him as a hand came upon his shoulder.

"It wasn't a question Lu…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXX XXXX

**There! Since I have had a writters block for so fucking long I can't even remember. This is my 5****th**** try at writing this. The first one had Luffy following Ace. Second one was Luffy crying at home. Third one had Ace accepting the request to the bitch. And fourth one for some fucking reason had Luffy deeply in love with nature and the wind that caressed his cheeks gently like feathers. O.O Yeah very weird. Well this is the new chapter now and hopefully it will give you a bit of joy since I won't be updating for a while. I need to update every other story and this one was the first on my list that I posted on my profile. Next one is 'Stars' and I will need to get into depressed Gothic literature once again while writing it. I love Gothic literature, it's a joy to read- if I ever read any real books. (I have started reading To Kill a Mocking Bird in English class –surprise, surprise- and I actually don't mind the story so far. Its actually the first real book I've read all year long.) I have also been having an easy time so far in high school, being a freshman is easy. Though I am getting level 2s on Geo, and I hate my teacher and the subject. The teacher is all about morals and good behavior and using your time wisely, basically all that I am not. And I get into detentions way too much since I give the teachers a piece of my thoughts. It gets bad when it's a Friday and I forget I have one to do and I show up on Monday with a bright welcome " –Mah Name- please come down to the office immediately. We mean immediately, we are not waiting for you to dilly-dally down the hallways!" Jeeze man chill, I only do it everytime you make a shitty day turn shittier by calling me first thing in the morning. Yeah, I am having it kinda tough lately- with the teachers. The only teacher I don't get in trouble with is my art teacher-shes a blessing- because we both understand that teachers bitch about uneccesary things in our school. Well anyways- hopefully you enjoy the chapter and don't pay any attention to my whining on top.**

~_Tsukineko-san_


End file.
